Omega State
This transformation is legendary, attaining perfect control over one-self and gaining immense power. Gozed was proud after seeing it and its counterpart, knowing that this power is what is necessary to keep the universe safe from his creation. Overview Though the appearance may vary depending on the user, one thing remains the same, the increase in power. Each user of this form gains intoxicating physical prowess and energy potency, and even extrasensory perception. It is a portion of the true hidden power of humanity compressed into a transformation, rendering them above all other humans who can not achieve it or the Alpha State. It and the Alpha State are equal in power, controlling different aspects of the human body however, and the winner of any conflict is dependent solely on the user. Usage and Power One of two known advanced transformations possible for humans who have broken the barrier of limits and restraints on their bodies, and have begun to tap into the infinite potential that is the human mind, body and soul, one gains immense power over oneself, and this power extends to every aspect of themselves in combat. Their intelligence is increased immensely, and the gain the ability to somewhat see where the next attack will impact. They are granted the ability to seemingly teleport anywhere they want, simply materializing themselves there, increased resistance to physical attacks, some amount of resistance to spiritual attacks and an all-round durability increase. This transformation is the more physically focused transformation compared to the mental focus of the Alpha State. Their physical strength also increases to unbelievable levels, as using pure strength, John was able to harm Gozed's form, albeit slightly, and they can harm concepts themselves, as they realize that these concepts are nothing but perceptions generated by the mind. They can adapt to any and all environments, except of course, nonexistent ones, but they can breathe in space, absorbing the small amounts of oxygen, in space and if there is none, produce their own. Their senses are also greatly enhanced to precognitive levels, when combined grant a form of extrasensory perception, sensing attacks through nothing but willpower. However, although they can see it, is possible for them to become overpowered, forcing them to go intangible or dense. They can also change their density at will, allowing them to become virtually intangible, or extremely dense rendering them extremely durable and and strike with extreme force. They can even change the shape of their form to avoid attacks. Legend says that it is possible that one grant themselves abilities using this form , by rewriting their form and making it permanent. It is possible, with advanced mastery of the from, as attained by Frederick Solomon, to transfer certain abilities to your base form, with Frederick's body being naturally, unfathomably dense. It can even be transferred to energy, as the density of their attacks can also change as the user sees fit. Their power increase is equal to that of the Super Saiyan God form cubed every millisecond. The power increase is suitable because, at this level the humans are already extremely strong. Legend also says that there may be an Alpha-Omega State, however this has yet to be proven. It seems entirely possible, however, if one was to manipulate their form to match the Omega State, and infuse the power of Nensho-Ki into their godlike body, one may create a force the likes of which has never been seen prior. Requirements * One must have a nearly impossibly strong willpower. * One must break all the limits of the human physiology. * One must be able to maintain a pure heart. * Their power must be immense, however although the upfront cost of the transformation is massive, energy is replenished at a very fast rate, almost nullifying the cost. * One must focus on their body more than their mind, lest they transform into the Alpha State or lose control over the form, destabilizing the form instantaneously. Users * Frederick Solomon * John Maverick Category:Transformations Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques